Dispar
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Una historia acerca de Albus Severus Potter, un amor complicado, una prima preocupada y un hermano francamente irritante.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Por millonésima vez… el mundo y los personajes que aparecen a continuación (excepto Eclisse Moraga) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Ella es la inglesa millonaria que inventó todo, y yo una fan peruana que sólo los toma prestados para escribir fics. Así que, por favor, no demanden, no gano un céntimo con propiedad ajena._

**_Nota de la Autora:_**_ Hola a todos, su Lorien está de regreso, esta vez con mi primer (y quizás único) fic protagonizado por Albus Severus Potter ¡Yeeee, Yupiiii, Hurraaaaa!!!! *confeti y globos caen del techo mientras Lorien celebra bailando al estilo conga*. Soy feliz, supongo que se preguntarán porque; pues porque, aunque casi todos mis fics están basados en los libros de Harry Potter, pero casi todos tienen por prota a Remus o a lo más Sirius. _

_A todos mis lectores, disfruten de este fic, y dejen reviews. _

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**_P.D._**_ Las siglas PDV junto a los nombres de Albus S. o Eclisse, significan Punto De Vista. Por ejemplo, lo escrito bajo "Albus PDV" será narrado desde el punto de vista de Albus. Hecha la aclaración, los dejo con el fic._

"**DISPAR"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

**Capítulo 1:**

_Eclisse PDV_

Mis amigas creen que estoy loca. Bueno, sé que él no es exactamente un chico malo. No, él definitivamente no es del tipo peligroso con los que acostumbro salir, o hacia los que siempre me he sentido atraída, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él.

Mis amigas tienen razón en decir que me volví loca; él representa todo lo que siempre he odiado.

Es uno de los más grandes ejemplos de la frivolidad de la sociedad mágica. Es un clásico niño bonito; estudioso y popular, adorado por maestros y alumnos, bueno por casi todos los maestros y alumnos. Deportista, nunca se mete en líos; bueno, no por iniciativa propia; y tiene una de esas sonrisas de anunció de dentífrico. ¡Ese tipo de gente me enferma!

Pero cada vez que veo a este prototipo del chico "orgullo de mamá", sólo puedo pensar en saltarle encima, y sacarle su bien planchada túnica de un tirón. Por supuesto no pienso hacer ninguna burrada así de grande, no voy a saltarle encima a uno de los Gryffindor más Gryffindor que han existido jamás, además está "el pequeño detalle" de que su padre: ¡ES EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!!! ¿Qué tipo de Slytherin sería yo, si hiciera eso?

No pienso saltarle encima en la vida real, pero en mi mente lo he hecho un millón de veces. Además sé que bajo esa apariencia de "ejemplo de juventud modelo" hay algo más; bajo todas esas irritantes maneras Gryffindor hay un rebelde, un bohemio, un chico con un mundo interior interesante y complejo. O al menos quiero creer que así es, porque en caso contrarió me siento atraída por un futuro modelo de dentífricos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus PDV

Tiene el cabello color azul eléctrico; ¿qué rayos haría yo con una chica que tiene el cabello azul? Eso sin contar los cuatro aretes en la cabeza, aparte de los 3 que tiene en cada oreja, ¿qué haría con una chica que dedica menos tiempo que yo a su arreglo personal?

Jamás me había cruzado por la cabeza tener algo con ella, menos aún por el hecho de que ella es una Slytherin, pero he notado como me mira. Sería difícil no notarlo, y bueno… la curiosidad se instaló en mi alma ¿qué tan grande es la diferencia entre un beso con Anne Clifford, prefecta de Ravenclaw, y un beso con Eclisse Moraga, desadaptada social de la casa de las serpientes?

Pues supongo que alguna diferencia debe haber; Anne "niña buena" Clifford, no puede besar igual que Eclisse "criminal en entrenamiento" Moraga. Lo que yo me pregunto es, si la diferencia es para mejor o para peor.

Yo sé que ella preferiría morir a aceptar que le gusta un Gryffindor, y no un Gryffindor cualquiera, sino un hijo del "cabeza rajada" lo que es seguramente mil veces peor. A cualquier chica Slytherin le daría vergüenza admitirlo.

Además de que no estoy seguro de cómo tomarían James y Rose algo así. James se molestaría a niveles nunca vistos; lo tomaría como una especie de ofensa a la familia de los leones, tiene verdadera aversión a todo y todos los Slyherin. Y Rose… bueno, déjenme pensar… Rose; por supuesto se preocuparía y me observaría con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada de preocupación y sospecha; y luego no diría nada, tan sólo que tuviera cuidado, que podría ser una trampa; todo es una trampa para ella.

Mi pregunta es ¿es eso lo que quiero? Pues no estoy seguro, digo: ¡ella tiene el cabello azul!!!!!!

Fin del 1er capítulo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció. Sé que el capi fue cortísimo, pero de ese largo serán todos más o menos; sobre la longitud del fic en general, pues no sé, no serán muchos capítulos supongo, pero bueno, téngame consideración, nunca antes había escrito un fic con el romance como categoría principal, y nunca había escrito un fic con los retoños de Harry, soy nueva en ambas cosas, y será un gran esfuerzo para mí evitar la angustia y el drama, y además de todo tener que limitar el humor a un segundo plano, así que déjenme reviews y si les gustó mucho, pidan que mi imaginación se ilumine y alargue la historia. Bueno, yo ya me voy, repito, dejen reviews. Bye y besitos a todos ustedes, gente bonita.

Lorien Lupin

P.D. Esto lo escribí hace mucho, pero como tengo varios capítulos subidos pensé que los subiría una a la semana o algo así.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Por millonésima vez… el mundo y los personajes que aparecen a continuación (excepto Eclisse Moraga) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Ella es la inglesa millonaria que inventó todo, y yo una fan peruana que sólo los toma prestados para escribir fics. Así que, por favor, no demanden, no gano un céntimo con propiedad ajena._

**_Nota de la Autora:_**_ Hola a todos los que lean esto, solo tengo algo que decir, si encuentran errores en los nombres o incongruencias en los profesores y cosas así pues la explicación es esta, este pequeño fic ha cambiado de tiempo 2 veces ya. Empezó con Remus como protagonista (protagonista obvio para todo aquel que me conozca un poco), luego una prima me hizo ver que los punk, los góticos y demás gentes similares a Eclisse no habían aparecido aun cuando Remusin iba a la escuela. Tras esa aclaración el prota pasó a ser Harry mismo, pero luego leí los dos últimos libros, y esto pasó a ser AU, y bueno, no me gustan los AUs a medias, o cambias todo o te apegas al canon, así que decidí cambiar nuevamente al prota… entra en escena Albus Severus Potter, y como los libros se acabaron y de él ya no se habló, pues me quedé con él. Ahora el papel de Peter en la historia (de torpe) pasó a ser de Neville, y para su última encarnación le inventé a Albus un amigo torpe llamado Larramie, quien en principio era Sirius (eternamente desconfiado de los Slytherin) pasó a ser Ron, y finalmente James Potter II… y así en adelante, son detalles pequeños pero importantes que puede que se me pasen así que señálenlos y los arreglaré._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**DISPAR"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

**Capítulo 2:**

_Eclisse PDV_

Fue un impulso, juro que no lo planeé, todo esto es culpa de muchas coincidencias.

Una coincidencia separó al chico dorado de su escolta, en su camino hacia su sala común.

Una coincidencia hizo que el inepto de Larramie, que iba caminando con Albus, dejara caer una bomba de confeti en un pasillo que patrullaba Filch y dejó a Albus solo en su camino. Aun me pregunto que hacía Larramie con una bomba de confeti, en sus manos cualquier cosa que explote es un gran riesgo, aunque sólo libere confeti.

Y bueno, una coincidencia me separó de mis amigas, otra me llevó a tomar el camino más largo a la biblioteca, otra hizo que se me rompieran las correas de la mochila justo en el momento en que mi tormento de los dientes perfectos pasaba por mi lado, sacudiendo de su rebelde cabello negro los restos del confeti de la bengala. Y bueno, su cabello desordenado y esa inusual expresión de hastío que había en su rostro de ojos esmeralda, acabaron por desaparecer mi resistencia.

Mis amigas me matarían si se los digo, razón por la cual no les pienso contar, pero en un momento de irreflexión dejé mi mochila donde estaba y me le lancé encima. Lo empujé hacia un salón vacío, lo acorralé contra el pizarrón y lo empecé a besar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Albus PDV

Ese fue en definitiva el beso más intenso de toda mi vida, Anne no le llega ni a los talones.

Su boca hacia cosas que… ¡Waw!!!

Después del primer momento de impresión, le empecé a devolver el beso. Luego debí perder la cabeza, porque los siguientes minutos son bastante confusos. Lo que sí sé, es que ella me aventó sobre el escritorio del maestro, y de un tirón abrió mi túnica, luego abrió mi camisa de otro tirón haciendo saltar varios botones, y empezó a besarme el cuello.

Eso va a dejar marca, pero… ¡a quien le importa!!!

Después de unos 25 o 30 minutos de los besos más intensos de mi vida, se escucharon voces que se acercaban por el pasillo; voces que se parecían demasiado a las de Filch y McGonagall como para que no les prestáramos atención.

Eclisse y yo nos separamos con dificultad, con la respiración agitada, y el aspecto desarreglado y acalorado de quien a pasado la última media hora, haciendo precisamente, lo que nosotros habíamos estado haciendo.

Ella me miró y con una sonrisa avergonzada retiró su mano derecha del interior de mi muslo, y yo por supuesto retiré rápidamente la mía de su trasero. Luego de eso ella se bajó de encima de mí, y ambos bajamos del pupitre del maestro. Recogí mi túnica y mi camisa del suelo, y empecé a vestirme y mientras ella se volvía a meter la blusa dentro de la falda y se abrochaba la túnica nuevamente.

Yo… creo que mejor nos vamos o nos meteremos en problemas.

Yo asentí brevemente, cogí mi varita, y conjuré un peine, que me pasé rápidamente por la cabeza, peine que luego desaparecí; eso de peinarme seguía siendo inútil; luego arreglé los botones de mi camisa, y abroché finalmente mi túnica. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, yo recogí mi mochila y salidos al pasillo, en ese momento divisamos a Filch y McGonagall, él trataba de convencerla que la infracción de Larramie merecía un castigo más fuerte que unos simples 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Eclisse recogió su mochila y desapareció rápidamente en un pasillo cercano. Poco antes de que llegaran hasta donde yo permanecía de pie, Filch se dio por vencido y se alejó en otra dirección hacia su despacho, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

¿Qué hace usted solo, de pie, en medio de un pasillo vacío, señor Potter? – Preguntó la directora deteniéndose junto a mí, y mirándome con suspicacia.

Yo… nada – respondí rápidamente – buenas tardes directora, mis amigos me esperan en la sala común.

Sin decir nada más, me alejé por la dirección de la que ella y Filch habían llegado. Más que seguro que ahora McGonagall cree que he hecho algo malo, pero como no he hecho nada, supongo que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

_**Fin del 2do capítulo.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Dejen reviews, y si ha alguien se le ocurre un mejor summary, pásenlo que soy mala haciendo summaries._

Lorien Lupin


End file.
